narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Takatsuke Uzumaki's power release forms
During the course of the story Shadows of the Past Takatsuke Uzumaki has demonstrated different states of "power release"; in other words, in situations of extreme mental pressure he has somehow released a tremendous amount of chakra and raw power and used it to defeat his enemies. Akashogan activated state Not a true power release, triggering the Akashogan seems to activate Takatsuke's body in many ways, making it stronger, more agile and giving him enhanced chakra, as noted by Hotaku Kamateru. The "jump" in power Takatsuke experienced the first time he activated this dojutsu was larger in relation than the later ones; this signifying that the power released by the first Akashogan activation stays at least partially available even after the dojutsu is deactived. Powers granted by this stage of power release: *Akashogan Golden Chakra release state This is the first "true" power release state of Takatsuke. This form appeared when Takatsuke was pinned down by a summoned wolf in the Forest of Death, and his comrades being attacked. In this state, Takatsuke is surrounded by a flowing aura of distinctive golden chakra, thick enough to be seen with the naked eye. Entering this state makes Takatsuke a lot more powerful, being able to defeat an entire team of well-versed missing-nin in a short time. His techniques also get a powerup, as he has demonstrated both Golden Rasengan and a powerful version of incomplete Takaken in this form. The golden chakra seems to react to Takatsuke's will, him being able to release a wave of it with a roar and mold a Rasengan with one hand only (he usually needs the assistance of a shadow clone). Powers granted by this stage of power release: *Increased healing rate *Increased power to all taijutsu and ninjutsu *Increased amount of chakra *The chakra aura shields from lesser attacks, such as low ranked ninjutsu *Increased chakra control *Grants the possibility to use Golden Rasengan Compressed Golden Chakra release state Takatsuke can enter this stage with willpower after reaching the reqular golden chakra release state. To enter this state, Takatsuke compresses the chakra aura he gained previously inside his body, thus making it disappear from the sight of naked eye. Due to the now compressed nature of the chakra, he can reach further in power than in his reqular golden cloak state, increasing both his strength and speed even further. However, this power does not come without a serious drawback. Becuase the chakra is compressed into an incredibly thick form inside his body, it begins to damage it, causing cells to die and regenerate in an accelerated rate, leading to his lifespan shortening. However, this shortening of his lifespan is not as great as that resulted by most Jinchūriki over-using their power. Powers granted by this stage of power release: *Increased strength *Increased speed One-tailed chakra shroud During a battle with Ryun Mazuka Takatsuke was seriously injured by both his first usage of compressed golden chakra release form and even furhter by Ishimiko. He managed to survive, however, and went through another transformation after an apparent near-death experience. This next form takes a form much similar to the one-tailed cloak of a Kyuubi Jinchūriki, but instead of acting like it would boil, this form's aura is blazing. The powers of this state are still unknown, but with it and sheer willpower Takatsuke could keep moving even in his heavily injured state. He commented that he is moving his body with his chakra like a puppeteer, further indicating the seriousness of his injuries. It seems Takatsuke can freely control the chakra cloak and use it's tail and claws as a mean of attack, resulting the unique Golden Fox Fighting Style. He can also effectively use the tail as a third limb, even perfecting Wind Release: Rasengan with its help. Powers granted by this stage of power release: *Increased strength *Increased healing rate *Increased amount of chakra *Increased attack (attacking with the chakra tail and claws) and defensive (shielding from ninjutsu) capabilities *Grants Golden Fox Fighting Style *Grants the possibility to use Rasenrengan Times Three Two-tailed chakra shroud In a short battle against Fusuma, Takatsuke sprouted a second tail to be released from the latters Wood Release. This form seems very similar to the one-tailed one, the only notable differences being the enlarged chakra capacity and the second tail. Powers granted by this stage of power release: *Increased strength *Increased amount of chakra